Granny Riddleton
* Elizabeth |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Ginger |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Puzzlette * Beasly * Keats |jpname = |frname = Mamie Mystère |dename = Oma Enygma |esname = Yaya Enigmina |itname = Nonna Enigmina |nlname = Oma Riddleton |korname = 수수께끼 마담 Susukkekki Madam }} Granny Riddleton is a recurring character in the ''Professor Layton'' series. She has the uncanny ability to find the puzzles that Professor Layton and Luke overlooked on their adventures. Biography Appearance Granny Riddleton wears a witch's hat, a blouse, and a skirt. This outfit varies in color (but remains the same style) in each game. Personality Granny Riddleton is a very eccentric but kind lady. She is extremely beautiful and clairvoyant. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, Emmy goes into her shack alone, while Layton and Luke are still outside. Soon, Granny Riddleton appears and tells Emmy that she is going on holiday to the seaside, so her cat, Keats, will take her place as puzzle keeper for the time being. She suddenly leaves, and Layton and Luke come in, but Emmy only says that Keats would help them, and nothing about Granny Riddleton. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva In ''Eternal Diva, Granny Riddleton can be seen talking and laughing with an unknown person as Nina tells Janice about how she is Melina in a seven year old girl's body in a café. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask In ''Miracle Mask, Granny Riddleton is the puzzle keeper herself. She wears a butterfly-shaped mask in order to keep herself hidden from the professor, Luke and Emmy. She can be seen in the ending credits sweeping up after Randall's haircut. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village In ''Curious Village, Granny Riddleton can be found in a building with the puzzle shack in St. Mystere's village square. To the professor and Luke, this is their first meeting with her. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In ''Diabolical Box, Granny Riddleton, at first, can be found with the puzzle shack in one of the cabins aboard the Molentary Express. At the first stop in Dropstone, she comes outside in the village plaza. When the player comes to the final location of the game, Folsense, she leaves the train permanently and sets up the puzzle shack just south of Ilyana's cabaret. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Unwound Future, Granny Riddleton retires from the puzzle keeping busines, and leaves Beasly in charge at his flower at the abandoned shop on future Midland Road. Later in the game, however, he is swatted by Puzzlette in the Chinatown shop, and she takes over. ''Professor Layton's London Life In ''London Life, Granny Riddleton stays in her hut throughout the entire game. Sometimes Puzzlette is there, and other times, she is on Maclane Street. When the player talks to Granny Riddleton, she says there is no puzzles there, which is the only time she's said it throughout the entire series. Layton's Mystery Journey Due to the fact it is impossible to miss puzzles in Mystery Journey, she is a regular character. Trivia *Granny Riddleton's clothes have a different color in each game. *It is revealed in the British version of Miracle Mask that her first name is Elizabeth. This was changed for the American version to "Nana Grams." However in the American version of Azran Legacy when Emmy first encounters her she says "I know you ~ you're Elizabeth-''" *As her name is Elizabeth and she calls herself the queen of puzzles, it is likely that she is a reference to Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (where the series is set). *In ''Professor Layton's London Life, Granny Riddleton wears the same outfit she does in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. *In her Profile biography in Curious Village states that she is a robot built by Bruno, yet she appears in the other games including the prequel trilogy (which would be impossible if she was a robot, as Bruno didn't let them out of town.) Its possible this means she just takes after him in mannerisms. *She is the only character besides Professor Layton and Luke that appears in both trilogies and the movie. Profile ''Curious Village'' Granny Riddleton has the uncanny ability to find puzzles that Layton and Luke overlooked on their adventure. She sports a fairy godmother-like style and is further proof of Bruno's bizarre sense of humor. ''Diabolical Box'' ;US Version The patron saint of lost puzzles everywhere, Granny Riddleton has the uncanny ability to hold puzzles that Luke and Layton didn't grab on their adventure. She's never without her trademark hat and tiny shack, where she keeps the lost puzzles. ;UK Version Puzzle savant and all-round know-it-all Granny Riddleton has the uncanny ability to store puzzles that Luke and Layton didn't grab on their adventure. She's never without her trademark hat and tiny shack, where she keeps the lost puzzles. ''Unwound Future'' ;US Version Puzzle savant Granny Riddleton used to store puzzles that Luke and Layton missed on their adventures, but she has passed on these duties to her granddaughter Puzzlette and gone on vacation. The elusive lady now pops up in the most unexpected places. ;UK Version Puzzle savant Granny Riddleton used to store puzzles that Luke and Layton missed on their adventures, but she has passed on these duties to her granddaughter Puzzlette and gone off on holiday. The elusive lady now pops up in the most unexpected places. ''Last Specter'' ;US Version Granny Riddleton is an odd puzzle savant indeed. Rumor has it that she can store puzzles, but she has gone on vacation and left the puzzle tasks to her cat, Keats! ;UK Version Though normally in charge of storing puzzles that Layton and his companions missed on their way, Granny Riddleton has passed these duties on to her pet cat and gone off on holiday. Very little is known of her background. ''Miracle Mask'' A clairvoyant who goes by the name of Elizabeth, this mystery lady stores all the puzzles Layton and his companions miss on the way. She bears a striking resemblance to someone, but who? Her mask is said to hide a stunningly attractive face, but none can confirm or deny this. ''Azran Legacy'' A mysterious old lady who claims to be both beautiful and clairvoyant, Granny Riddeton always turns up in the most unexpected places. She also has the power to summon puzzles from all over the world. She is currently engaged in a relentless journey of self-improvement. ''Millionaires' Conspiracy'' A woman of advanced years with one of those faces that you're sure you've seen before. She does love to gossip, but miraculously always seems to get her fact straight. de:Oma Enygma es:Yaya Enigmina fr:Mamie Mystère it:Nonna Enigmina Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:Puzzle Keepers Category:Millionaires' Conspiracy Characters Category:MC